1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seats, and more particularly to seat cushion assemblies of a type which generally comprises a major part, side parts arranged at both sides of the major part and a frame structure on which the major and side parts are arranged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional seat cushion assembly of the above-mentioned type will be described with reference to FIG. 4.
The seat cushion assembly 1 shown in the drawing is of a type which comprises a major part 1A which supports almost entire weight of a seated person, side parts 1B which are arranged at both sides of the major part 1A and a frame structure on which the major and side parts 1A and 1B are arranged. Each side part 1B has its longitudinally extending side edge entirely connected or sewed to the side of the major part 1A.
However, due to its inherent construction, the seat cushion assembly 1 has such a drawback that the deflection of the major part 1A caused by a person sitting thereon draws or pulls greatly the side parts 1B downward deforming the same thereby deteriorating the external appearance of the seat. Furthermore, due to the entire connection between the major part 1A and each side part 1B, the major part 1A is prevented from making sufficient deflection upon sitting of a person thereon.